Taurethrim (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 25}} This once great empire of jungle men is the sworn enemy of their neighbor the Moredain. Although now in decline, their blowgunners still represent a fearsome adversary to whomever would threaten their lands. History The following information is non-canon (with respect to LOTR canon). It has been invented for the mod's lore. Original lore for the mod makes every effort to remain consistent with LOTR canon. The Tauredain first lived in the swamps of Far Harad and some time later they left the swamps in search of a new home. After wandering for years, they found the lush jungles of Far Harad. Stricken with its natural beauty, they began to worship the trees and built huge, stone pyramids, temples and shrines. The Tauredain united, and a religious war to spread their beliefs to their neighbors and beyond began. Invading the Mangroves, they battled and subdued the Limwaith. The Tauredain built a great empire, of which many conflicted tales tell. Some speak of vast golden pyramids deep in the jungle. Others speak of great High Kings, whose lust for blood drove their own empire to its knees. And more yet speak in whispers of the most brutal ruler of them all, and the Ring that he was given. The truth in the stories of the Tauredain Empire is yet to be determined, but one thing is certain: their Empire indeed collapsed. As the Tauredain divided the Limwaith drove them out of the Mangroves. Weakened by disunity and war, the Tauredain were attacked by the Moredain. The Moredain cut down their trees and stole their sacred animal, the Mumakil. This conflict started a bitter rivalry between the two peoples. The Tauredain still have not forgot what the Moredain did to them, and have sworn vengeance on them and their allies, the Southrons. After dark and mysterious centuries, the Tauredain have begun to rise again. They only await a new leader to unite them to conquer Far Harad and destroy the Moredain. Alignment Isolated as they are, the Tauredain are neutral with most factions. They are however enemies with the Moredain and their allies Mordor, the Near Haradrim, and the Half-trolls. Curiously enough, the Tauredain are considered allies with the Ents of Fangorn forest. Invasions The Tauredain do not invade any region naturally, however a player may still summon a Tauredain invasion with a horn of conquest, which may be bought from a Tauredain chieftain or found in a Tauredain pyramid. NPCs Although warriors and blowgunners may be found patrolling their jungle's borders, the majority of the Tauredain prefer to live only in secluded Jungle clearings. *Tauredain - Basic Tauredain Civilian. *Tauredain Warrior - Tauredain clad in Tauredain Armour and wielding Tauredain Equipment. Will attack any enemies of the Tauredain faction. *Tauredain Blowgunner - A variant of the warrior wielding a blowgun. *Tauredain Shaman - Renowned healers and spiritual leaders. Will sell marvelous potions to players with enough alingment. *Tauredain Farmer - Farmers that will trade with and even sell farmhands to players with enough alingment *Tauredain Farmhand - A farm worker that may be hired from Tauredain Farmers. Structures Although this once mighty empire is now in decline, small villages and the remnants of great monuments can be found throughout the jungle. *Tauredain Village - A square cluster of buildings comprised primarily of Tauredain bricks and Mahogany wood, found exclusively in Jungle clearings. Each includes thirteen houses, four farms, four watchtowers, two mansions, one stilt house, one park and one temple. A Tauredain village is a necessary structure for any Tauredain player, as they are the only places s, Tauredain traders and Tuaredain chieftains can be found. The vast amount of loot and potential alignment also make these villages a lucky find for any player, regardless of alignment. *Tauredain Pyramid - Massive monuments built by the ancient empire in it's former glory. Although their loot is arguably the best in the mod, these already very rare structures are defended by multiple layers of labyrinths, dart traps, a lake of lava, wraiths, and a banner. Items * - Crafting tables used to craft all of the following. *Tauredain Banner - The banner of Tauredain, depicting a golden Mumak and pyramid on a field of green. *Tauredain Blowgun and (poison optional) Tauredain darts - Blowguns used by the unique Tauredain blowgunners. *Tauredain Equipment - Pickaxes, axes, shovels, hoes, swords, axes, maces, spears and daggers, used by the Tauredain warriors. *Tauredain Armour - The armour of the Tauredain warriors and their Tuaredain chieftains. *Tauredain Gates - Extravagant gates of wood and gold. *Tauredain Torch - Tall torches made with two sticks and one piece of coal. *Tauredain Bricks - The building blocks used in Tauredain villages and the great Tauredain pyramids. They come in three variants which are stone, obsidian and gold. They may be crafted into stairs, slabs, and walls. The stone variant may be made cracked or mossy. * Tauredain Dart Trap - Dangerous dart launchers disguised as normal bricks. Come in stone and gold variants. Category:Tauredain Category:Factions Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Good Category:Men